The Day the Sun Stopped Shining
by DedicatedWallflower
Summary: She could barely remember a time when he wasn't there. Hell, she wasn't even sure she wanted to remember a time when he wasn't around to soothe her into a peaceful oblivion. He was her forever…she was his always. Together they were everything, together they were perfect. But life doesn't like perfect, and sometimes, the sun just has to stop shining. Modern Day. Fixed. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been having a really rough case of writers block, and one of my author friends told me to take a break and just get something down on paper, so I did and this is what came of it. By the end of this one shot, you will want to kill me, I can guarantee it.**

**Yeah, this is a one shot, it you want to see where this Katniss is now, go read fixed, and that's where I got the story line from.**

She could barely remember a time when he wasn't there. Hell, she wasn't even sure she wanted to remember a time when he wasn't around to soothe her into a peaceful oblivion. He was her forever…she was his always.

"Do I have to go Peeta?" the dark haired beauty chews nervously on her bottom lip, leaning in a half pout against the stark white frame of the bedroom door.

"Katniss, I'm not letting you stay alone again, plus, you kind of have to be there." The blonde barely looks up from the laundry he digs through in search of his jersey.

"It was one time Peeta." Katniss responds standing a little taller in the open doorway. She doesn't understand why he won't give it a rest. It was two months ago, she's gotten over it since then. Having him by her side 24/7 has been fun, but still, it makes her irate with annoyance when she gets no alone time.

"Kat, I found you lying on the floor half dead. Why the hell would I want to leave you alone?" his anger is short-lived when he sees the glistening of tears in her stormy grey eyes.

Almost immediately he is by her side, his strong arms wrapping around her waist in a vice like grip. As she latches onto him she forgets, almost completely, why she was so annoyed in the first place. All she really wants to do is hold him to the end of the world, never letting go for even a second of time.

It isn't always like this, no, they have a great relationship. He strives to keep her happy, but there are times when her own sadness can bring down her personal sun. He always falls harder when she does, and there are days where it seems that the darkness has been cast over them in a never ending cloud of depression. But they always manage to pull through.

Their previous fight was one of stupidity, not of darkness. They happen when the dark beauty finds herself stuck in a storm of memories and flashbacks that she can't seem to shake. As much as Peeta tries, he can never truly understand how she can hold so much pain in her tiny body. She is a vessel of pain and her only medication is her blonde boy with bread.

It isn't really her fault they were nominated for fall homecoming court, and it sure as hell wasn't her fault that they won. Really, it's Peeta's fault. If he wasn't so damned cute, maybe she wouldn't have to put on a dress and walk across the football field in heels that could break her neck if she fell once.

When he lets her go, she takes a deep breath still holding onto the corner of his sweatshirt. The soft cotton feels good and warm wrapped inside her fingers and for a second she contemplates not letting go.

When he finally speaks, his voice is soft and husky, just the way she likes it.

"You can't stall forever." She jumps at the deep whisper in her ear, giggling when his warm breath tickles the skin around her hairline.

"I'm going to break my neck." Her response is bitter and biting, but she knows he will see past it; he always does.

"I'll catch you." He answers, gently kissing her forehead before prying her tiny ivory fingers off of his now wrinkled grey hoodie.

He goes into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him before he changes for the game.

Katniss sits with a humph on his bed. She can't help but pull his sheets to her face, mesmerized by his warm cinnamon scent that encompasses her.

The dreaded orange dress sits across the room from her, hanging on the door handle of Peeta's closet. It flows beautifully when it's on; it's nothing like the ornate dress she has for homecoming itself. This dress is plainer, Peeta, of course, helped her pick it out. Dresses aren't usually her thing, in fact, they are never her thing.

Peeta had insisted that she looked beautiful, so she got the dresses.

She wishes she could just lie down on his bed and fall asleep, forgetting about the game, but she can't. She's promised herself twice already that she will go to the game for Peeta even if it means sudden death in the hands of the horrid high heels that sit on the ground just inches from the bottom of the orange sundress.

Standing shakily, despite the screams of her mind to run away, she grabs the dress, barging into the bathroom just as Peeta exits.

He can't help but let a small chuckle escape from deep down, she's so beautiful when she's annoyed. It almost makes him giddy inside to know that she's putting on that dress for him, he means enough to her.

Peeta can remember a time when a slightly less happy Katniss was around. That Katniss was less than beautiful. He can remember how lost she was, how hopeless life seemed to her. He can still see the frown and haunting grey eyes that seemed to follow her wherever she went.

Making his way to his bed, he drops onto the comfort of his soft sheets and thick comforter. There is still warmth where Katniss was sitting. Running his hand over the fading warmth, a smile crosses his pale face. He loves her more than anything he's ever loved before.

Sure, they have their moments, Katniss can be so stubborn sometimes, but she's still his Katniss. They're made for each other. She's a raging fire, and he is the water she needs to keep contained.

The first time they met, she slapped him, right in the face, for asking if she needed help with the large box of books she was carrying for a teacher. It only made him more interested and one thing lead to another and soon she was divulging all her deepest darkest secrets to him.

He was like her light at the end of the tunnel; he was her personal ray of sunshine.

Curse words flow freely from the bathroom breaking Peeta from his thoughts. He can picture her struggling with her dress, muttering every word she can think of under her breath. Some are probably directed at him for dragging her into the mess.

"Kat, babe, you ok in there?" he cautiously approaches the door, anticipating it flying open, possibly even off its hinges.

"Of course I'm not ok in here!" Katniss huffs, a slew of curse words follows, Peeta's sure half of them are made up.

"Do you want me to help?" he knows she'll turn it down, Katniss and help don't mix well together.

"Why the hell would I want help?" her voice is strained and he'll be surprised if the dress isn't ripped to shreds by the time she's got it on.

"You know Stella's downstairs right?" he calls into the bathroom. The sound of struggling and cursing stops at the mention of Stella, Peeta's tiny niece. On more than one occasion Katniss has fallen in love with the little ball of excitement.

At one time Stella had her so wrapped around her finger that Katniss watched _Coraline _every day after school. It was like torture for Peeta, but Katniss and Stella loved it, so he did too.

She door slowly opens revealing the most beautiful thing Peeta has ever witnessed. He stares at her; she has no idea the effect she can have on him.

She's a vision in the sunset orange, perfect for fall, or any other normal fall. The snow on the ground in October is far from usual in the middle of Kansas, but when is Kansas weather ever usual?

Katniss had stared at herself in the mirror for a long time before she finally came out of the room. She had no idea what Peeta saw, but in the dress, she looked beautiful. You see, she had never believed Peeta, before now, that is. AS she stared at herself, she realized just how far she had come in the six years she was in mac. In seventh grade, she never pictured she would be the strong independent person she is now. She never thought she could ever allow herself to love. Yet here she was, Katniss Everdeen, allowing herself to love. The thought was crazy, yet nor unbelievable.

Katniss looks into his eyes, shaking the fleeting thoughts from her head. Those are from another time, a time when she thought love was a death sentence. Now love is forever. It isn't running from her, and it isn't leaving her behind like she convinced herself it would so many times before. This is real.

Peeta holds out her jacket, a blush rising to his cheeks when she catches him staring. It's like the first time they saw each other all over again. Somehow, tonight, something seems complete, different than usual though neither of them would ever admit it.

"I have a deal for you." Peeta whispers to her as they make their way down the stairs, he holds on to her, keeping her upright even as she stumbles down the first few steps.

"What is this deal?" Katniss challenges with her eyes, smirking at him with the smirk he has grown to adore.

"If you go with me tonight without complaining, I'll take you to see that zombie movie you've wanted to see." She's been raving about the little kid movie since she first saw the trailer for it. He fails to mention he already has the tickets in the car; even if she does complain, he's going to take her.

"Hmm, I have to sit through an entire game, in the snow, with people I don't really like, watching you play a sport I really don't understand, just to see that movie?" Peeta's face falls, thinking she's rejecting him, but her face softens into a soft smile as she continues "sounds like a deal." Peeta's face breaks into a sunshiny smile, and he pulls her into a warming hug.

. . .

Katniss's eyes scan the field in search of the familiar number twelve. She's so used to finding him in such crowds, that he isn't hard to spot. His back is to her, but as if he senses her watchful gaze, he turns to her, giving her her favorite half smirk.

She waves, smiling a wide smile as she shivers in the cold wind and drifting snowflakes. It seems as though everything is covered in a light dusting of Kansas snow, even her. Her friends, Addi and Natalie cheer loudly next to her. The entire game, her eyes never leave him. Even when he's sitting on the bench.

As time ticks away and Katniss dreads halftime. Walking across a snow-covered field wearing a tiara isn't something she would consider fun. She almost despises the fact that her classmates chose her over everyone else. If she wasn't dating Peeta, they would have never chosen her. In fact, she's almost positive half of her female classmates despise her for it. She can hear their whispers following them through the halls. Katniss knows they're just jealous, what girl wouldn't be? Peeta is perfect, he's the kind of guy that buys her flowers for no reason, calls her every night just to tell her he loves her, but most importantly, he makes her forget about everything around her.

In the last few seconds, Peeta makes an excellent catch and runs it down for a touchdown. She knows so little about the silly tackle game, but she knows enough to know that it was a good play. Her loud cheers join the excited shrieks of the fans around her. And as the final seconds of the first half tick away, she readies herself, trying to stay steady in the tall heels. At least Peeta gave her his sweatshirt, although she's sure she looks ridiculous.

Katniss makes her way down the stairs as the winter court is called to the field. She can see Peeta running out from the locker room to join the awkward clump gathered by the gates.

"Good game out there sunshine." She smiles, using his affectionately given nickname. He really is like her sunshine though, it's fitting.

"Thanks baby." Peeta responds quietly as instructions are given and the tiara is placed on her head.

Underclassmen found out the winners earlier that day at the pep assembly, only the senior queen will be announced tonight, the king at the dance tomorrow night.

She hooks her arm through Peeta's. He volunteered to escort her instead of her mother; it would be a disaster even trying to get Mrs. Everdeen out of the house. Naturally Katniss agreed she couldn't be more pleased with the arrangements.

The freshmen take the field, and the announcers begin their spiel about each of them. A strange ringing begins in her ears as she hears her name called over the intercom. It's almost as if the world has stopped spinning, or she's fallen asleep and is stuck in a dream land. Everything is so surreal.

Peeta holds her tightly; he wants her to know he's there for her. He knows how much she hates this kind of thing, and it almost makes him feel at fault for her unhappiness. She fakes her smile, and fools many, but he can see straight past it.

But he keeps his hopes up for the movie; he knows he can get her to smile there.

Roses are handed to her as they make their way across the field. He can feel her relaxing into his firm grip when they stop. She's probably ecstatic she didn't trip and fall; he chuckles lightly at the thought, earning a soft smile from her. Even now, they can tell what the other is thinking.

As they leave the field, after the senior queen is announced, Peeta plants a soft kiss on her forehead. The rest of the game, he plays on a high, the kind of high only one girl can give him.

. . .

She can't help but smile when they get in the car, the roads are icy, but who cares, Peeta's a good driver, always the careful one. If it was her driving, it would be a different story.

Katniss has no idea what actually went on during the game other than the fact that Peeta played one of the best games he's ever played. She was so proud when they won; she was practically a fangirl, jumping up and down screaming for him as he made touchdown after touchdown.

Peeta reaches down and grabs her hand. His wet hair is frozen from the freezing cold air around them, and her braid has several lingering snowflakes in it. With the tiara, she looks like a snow queen. He had reluctantly taken a shower in the team locker room, and as disgusting as the experience was, he reminded himself that it was for Katniss, and it got him through.

Katniss has changed out of the beautiful dress, and now dons one of his oversized sweatshirts and a pair of tights that almost makes Peeta drool. He can't decide what he likes more though, the fact that she's wearing the tights, or the fact that her in one of his sweatshirts is possibly the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

As they drive out of the parking lot, she looks over at him, carefully tracing his features with her eyes. He's a handsome boy, and his chiseled jaw makes her warm and fuzzy inside. Just looking at him brings a smile to her face because he is hers, no one else's.

"Did you have fun at the game?" Peeta finally asks. He's almost surprised that he hasn't heard one complaint yet.

"It was great, I think you played amazing." She looks up at him with the cutest look of adoration he has ever seen. It takes everything he has in him to keep his eyes on the road and not lean over and kiss her.

"I'm sorry it was so cold." He looks down at her again apologetically as they pull into the movie theater. It's the beauty of a small town; nothing is over five minutes away.

"It was fine, but I do wish you were there to warm me up." She looks up at him again, this time a soft smile and a blush graces her beautiful face.

"I'll warm you up in the theater, how bout that?" he smiles, opening the door before running around to her side, opening it before she has a chance to open in herself.

They walk hand in hand into the theater; neither of them truly understands the feeling in the pits of their stomachs. They have each other, nothing to fear.

As it turns out, no normal person sees a little kid movie at eleven at night, and they are far from normal. It ends up being only them in the theater, but they both like it that way, even if they don't admit it to each other.

He keeps up his promise, and warms her up throughout the movie. She cuddles up next to him gladly, indulging herself in his sweet warmth.

The movie is awful, and Katniss swears the producers were high when they thought up the idea. Now she understands why the theater is empty, but she says nothing of it. Instead she focuses herself on Peeta. She breathes in his cinnamony aroma, curls herself into his warm side, and lays her head perfectly on his chest so that she can hear every time his heart beats. It's perfect in her mind.

They leave the theater when the movie ends in fits of giggles. The theater employees give them speculating stares but stay where they are, playing babysitter to two teens probably isn't their idea of a fun night.

When they reach the outdoors, Katniss gasps at how much snow has gathered on the ground. Almost two inches has stuck since they entered the theater a mere hour and a half ago. For Kansas, that's a lot.

They both look at each other and Peeta wraps his arm around her, pulling her tiny body close to his chest in an attempt to keep her warm.

"You are never picking the movie again." Peeta whispers huskily in her ear as they walk towards the car, huddled together.

"It was a great movie Peeta." She giggles back, scooting closer to him as they make their way slowly towards the car.

"It was horrible." He laughs, and she has to agree with him, but he'll never have to know.

"I thought it was cute." Katniss sticks her nose in the air in an attempt to be snobby. It doesn't work.

"It was the farthest thing from cute. That messed with my mind." He groans, faking a zombie like the ones in the movie. She giggles, burying her head in his chest as a big gust of wind blows stinging snow directly into their eyes.

"Ok, you win. I don't get to pick the movies anymore." She laughs, giggling when he pulls her in for a kiss.

"I would go to any movie if it meant being with you." Katniss pushes him away jokingly.

"God that was cheesy Peet." she laughs, breaking away from him and barreling as fast as she can towards the car.

As she reaches out to touch the cool metal, he swoops her into his arms, swirling her around in the icy snow. They fall against the car together, their faces mere millimeters apart. Neither of them has felt this way before.

"Kiss me." He whispers, and she obliges, kissing him with as much passion as her tiny little body will allow.

As they get in the car, neither of them wants the night to end. They're so wrapped in each other that they can't wait to get back to his house. All he wants to do is hold her in his arms.

The roads are covered in a fine layer of ice, a slippery layer of ice, but she trusts him. He'll get them home safely, but life never does the expected thing, does it?

She looks into his eyes as they pull onto the highway. He looks back at her, making the familiar curve in the road like he has a million times, only this time is different.

She can feel the wheels beneath them spinning and swerving on the ice as the car jerks. Panic sweeps over them both. How can they die? They're so young. Then, as they brace for impact, and he grabs for her hand, everything goes bright for a second, and then with some heavenly hue, it disappears into the darkness that life becomes once again.

For weeks the newspapers would run the same story; the story of the couple that flipped into the ditch. For her it was never about the car wreck, or the fact that she flew out the window.

Every night, she could remember the sound of glass breaking, and then the hard thump of her hitting the snow feet from where the car lay in the ditch. The sound of the beeping heart monitor would become her worst enemy, and it would haunt her into eternity. For her, it wasn't just another car crash.

For Katniss Everdeen, it was the day the sun stopped shining.

It was the day Peeta Mellark breathed his last.

**Any feedback is welcome.**

**As Always, Love to all,**

**Dedicated **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All, this is Dedicated, writing to you from the great city of Philadelphia. I had access to a computer for an hour and decided to give you this.**

**For those of you who do not know, my little brother is ill. We are visiting yet another doctor, but this time he has one of the leading GI doctors in the nation working with him. As he is ill, I have not been able to write like I wish I could. **

**If you wish to hear more information, or you just want to talk, or even another follower in twitter, follow me IamDedicated it would be much appreciated.**

**This is the very ending of everything for fixed, but it is not to the end. TDTSSS is basically two chapters, one begins everything, and one ends everything. This is the ending.**

**No, not everything is going to make much sense, but it will eventually as Fixed gets deeper and deeper.**

**If any of you are at the CHOP, the children's hospital, know that I am there with you, and my prayers are with you as well.**

**As always, if you need to talk, I am ALWAYS here.**

**Love to all,**

**Dedicated**

Let's be real, none of you read that note, and this won't make ANY sense if you didn't, so go back and read it NOW.

Years later, the same dark haired beauty finds herself staring out into the open country roads past the wicked turn in the highway. Things have changed so much since that wretched night so many years ago. She can feel the tugs of small hands on the edges of her shirt, pulling and tugging at the hem as if to say "come on, we're tired of being out here".

As tears form in her icy eyes she looks over the billowing fields of grass and cows. The sun is just beginning to set over the small hills of the country filling her with the warmth that once filled her body at all times. She remembers with a smile, that the same warmth was once his.

Peeta, the name alone is enough to send chills down her spine, and a soft smile on her face.

She grips the wheelchair handles harder in her tiny ivory fingers, leaning over to kiss the strong blond on the cheek, smiling when he takes her hand in his own big one, playing with her thin fingers with fascination.

Cato has always wondered how her fingers can remain so small in comparison to his own giant ones.

"This is where my life changed." The beautiful brunette whispers to him, pulling her hand out of his and bringing it up to her lips, remembering the lips that once were upon hers before they turned cold and disappeared forever.

"What do you remember about him?" her strong lifeline whispers back to her, turning himself to face her with a concerned stare dancing on his perfectly chiseled face.

The little hands that once tugged and pulled at the hem of her shirts have now run off, playing in the dense grass, and she can hear their shrieks of laughter dancing above the endless fields. With a smile she remembers everything.

"We met in seventh grade, but we knew each other much longer than that." She begins, smiling distantly as she remembers the stocky seventh grader and the books as they spilled onto the ground. "I dropped my books everywhere, and he helped me pick them up, even though I didn't want help." Katniss laughs faintly at the ghost of the memory. She can picture him in her mind, short and muscular. His blond hair was grown out in middle school, blocking his beautiful eyes from the world.

"From there, everything was great. He was always smiling, trying to sit next to me, but I never returned any of his friendliness. But it was odd in that way, he never gave up, but he was slowly bringing me back to the light every day. I loved him for that." She puts the end of her long braid in her mouth, chewing nervously on the end, a habit she has had for years.

"You seem happy when you talk about him." Cato grins at her, reaching up to cup her face in one of his monstrous hands.

"He made me happy, but nothing like you." She smiles back, reaching up to touch the back of his hand, closing her eyes and relishing in his warmth.

A gust of wind rushes around them, whipping her braid in an endless tornado of loosened ends. She can hear the excited laughter of her children running around, and she can't help but smile even bigger.

"Being with him was like being with a never-ending amount of happiness. He never let me forget how special I was, and he always wanted me to be happy before he was happy. Girls at school resented me for dating him." A small giggle escapes her lips as she flops down onto the grass in front of her husband, leaning back against his legs.

His hands find her shoulders and rub soothing circles into their tense muscles.

"He was my everything, you know." Katniss finds herself pausing, reveling in the memories of her beautiful Peeta. "But everything good has to come to an end. He saved my life, during the car crash." The smile that once graced the dark haired beauty's face is now gone, and her signature frown sits where the carefree smile once was.

She's relived the moment over and over in her mind, thought of all the ways it could have gone different, tried to forget in every way possible, but she can't forget. She will never forget the way he threw his arm out across her body, keeping her from diving headfirst into the dash, it was only once the windshield actually broke that he let her go.

She laid in the snow for ages after she flew out the window. She couldn't move her body; everything seemed to rush around her in a blur. It was almost a whole ten minutes before she found it in herself to move to the car, sliding across the pure white snow, leaving a trail of ominous blood red behind her in a sad scatter.

When she first reached Peeta, she couldn't believe her eyes, and his final words to her broke her heart. As she pushed herself up against the car, reading through the broken window to touch his face, his eyes snapped open and he stared at her. In a moment of sheer terror his last words crushed her spirits for good.

"Who are you." The small whisper hit her like a ton of bricks, and she could barely breathe.

The paramedics came, taking her away, or rather pulling her away, from the one person who loved her more than anything.

Katniss walked away from the crash after only one night in the hospital and a few broken ribs, not to mention the awful concussion that made her dizzy for days after.

Gale was her only comfort, and he stayed with her for days, never leaving her side, even when she begged to be left alone. You see, Peeta had made sure everyone close to her knew how he found her that night, struggling to open a bottle of deadly pills. No one dared leave her alone in her time of need. Even little Prim took a step up and made sure her big sister was cared for and loved.

But Katniss retreated into herself once again, and not even Gale could pull her out.

"Hey, you're safe, you're with me Katniss." Cato tugs at her hand, caressing her face to pull her out of her memories.

"I know, I'm always safe with you." She grins, chuckling as her son chases after his little sister, picking her up and spinning her around with a childlike grin.

He's almost twelve now, and his three year old sister means more than the world to him. She has him wrapped around her little finger, but Katniss is almost certain he doesn't mind at all.

"Peeta James, stop that before you hurt your little sister." She yells at her boy, a tear forming in her eyes as she realizes how big her children are really getting.

Katniss looks out to the curve in the highway where their jeep sits alone, and suddenly it seems that everything she has worked for is finally here. She may have lost her Peeta, but she gained so much from everything around her. She has amazing friends now; Gale and Madge have stuck by her through everything. And despite going crazy, Annie has always been there for her. Delly and Thom, they do things their own way, and even if Rue and Thresh have moved away to raise their growing family, everyone still stays in contact.

Christmases are always the best. That's when they finally reunite, all sitting around a table at the old ice cream parlor that used to hold all their secrets and memories. It's when the passing year and all its trials seem to come to an end, and all that's left is the warm feeling of being with the people that love you most.

As she flings her braid back over her shoulder, and turns herself to face the dreaded road, she can see every moment play before her eyes.

She can see the seventh grader, staring at a much younger version of herself in a classroom. The little boy seems to marvel in the sight of the girl in front of him, and as he stares a small smile forms on his lips, and then Peeta looks back to the front of the classroom like nothing ever happened.

Katniss watches as Addi and Natalie drag a teenage version of herself across the gym floor, giggling all the way. They push her up next to someone, and the boy turns, staring down at her before a breathtaking smile appears on his face. They smile at each other for a second and right as the younger Katniss is about to turn away, Peeta sweeps his arm around her, claiming her as his date for the rest of the night.

Scenes from the Deli, pictures, the lake house. Everything before her seems so real in this moment, and the only thing holding her tied to the planet is her strong husband next to her.

He's the one who has fought for her since day one. Cato has been the one to constantly pull her back to him every time she slips down the paths of sadness once again. He's been there for her as she screams during the night, and as she laughs at the sight of sunlight. He's been the first person to make her feel like Peeta really was just a memory, and he's the first person to allow her time to move on.

And for the first time since she first laid eyes on Peeta, she gives him up.

Katniss lets go of all the feeling that have left her bound to sadness for the long years since he left her, and in this moment she feels completely invincible.

As he children run to join her, she throws her arms around them, picking up her little daughter in her arms and kissing her on the forehead as she looks over at her son.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Adah whines, struggling to hold her mother's face in her hands. A breeze blows around them as she contemplates the answer.

"I'm just really happy Ads, really happy." She whispers in response, looking down into the adoring eyes of her husband.

As the sun finally sets over the stretching horizon of the rolling hills in the distance, the sun sets on a chapter of life.

And somewhere in the sky, a blonde boy lets out a breath he's been holding for seventeen long years watching over his first love. As he watches her family, he finally gets a bit of peace, knowing that she no longer needs him, she's safe and happy. After all, it's all he's ever wanted. And for the first time in seventeen years, Peeta Mellark smiles into the sky, fading back until he can no longer see her.

In this moment Katniss knows the sun will keep shining, and in this small little moment, she is fixed.

**I know, you have no idea what happened. It's meant to be that way!**


End file.
